


Aftertale.

by expecto_pastrami



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Feels, Gen, Spoilers (True Ending), Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expecto_pastrami/pseuds/expecto_pastrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>WARNING. SPOILERS FOR UNDERTALE TRUE ENDING.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Frisk left, Asriel met with someone else, who offered him a different path.</p><p>Warning: If you have strong feelings for Asriel, give yourself some time after reading this to recover.</p><p>Unbetad, Unedited, just something that came to me that I needed to write down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftertale.

Asriel blinked away tears, wiping his face a little as he looked over at the doorway to the ruins, where he could just see the retreating shadow of the only true friend he'd ever had, even if only for a little while.. He'd finally unburdened his story to the small, quiet human in the purple and magenta shirt, who he thought looked so like chara that he wished it so…

He crouched down, gently cupping one of the golden flowers.

Asriel Dreemurr.

He startled, the young goat trembling a little as the leaden tones seemed to bypass his big floppy ears, and go directly to his spine. "What? Who... " He looked up at the figure who'd spoken. A robed skeleton, clad in black, holding a scythe. Skeletons didn't bother him. Even when he was feeling as young as he looked now, they didn't.

"It's time?"

Yes.

"Oh." He said, looking down at the golden flowers, a single solitary ray of sunlight shining down on them, the sun passing high enough overhead to provide that much. "I thought I'd have a little more time to tend the flowers." He mumbled.

they will tend themselves.

The kid snorted a bit. Time passed. Neither figure seemed conscious of how much, the kid looking down at his toes as death looked towards the door where frisk had walked through. "What will happen? When I die will there... be anything left? Can I die?"

yes. what soul you possess can move on before it fades. before you revert to your simpler form.

He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. "a SOUL? I didn't think I had one any more."

you have… enough. your situation is not without precedent. The skeleton rubbed chin with bony fingers as he looked down at the bed of flowers. a soul is a complicated thing. even here in the underground where souls were studied more deeply than in any other place, that question was never answered truly. but… some words were said which were true.

"W-what were they? The words, I mean."

love. hope. compassion. Your friend who just left had enough of those feelings for you that he risked the whole world to save you. in this world… these are real things.

Asriel looked away, tears filling his eyes. There was another immeasurable silence, and the son of the once King and Queen tried to speak, but couldn't quite get the words out, turning to look to the Reaper, who understood, His bony hand reaching forward to gently rest on the small goat's shoulder.

you can stay here. however. you will become a flower again. you will have no more tears. no more love. hope. compassion. those will fade from you. you can not live as you are. your time is ending. events will repeat themselves. you would eventually reset, again, to bring people back.

Asriel wiped his tears away, sniffling a bit. "And what if… Chara… Frisk… someone… what if they do that?"

The tall anthropomorphic personification sniffed a bit. He had no skin, no ability to change his face, but just as sans and papyrus could emote, The young boy could sense the smile.

the person who came to visit you just now? they will not draw you back here. their love for you was great enough to give you something more than what you took. chara… he has no dominion here anymore.

Asriel bowed his head. Time passed.

"when I pass over… will I be... Judged?"

yes. you will judge yourself.

Asriel snorted. "What sort of system is that?"

the only one that works.

"but… I don't think I like myself, very much."

give yourself some credit. all that you have been through will be taken into account. as will the actions of others.

"and… what will happens… after?"

you will find out after.

Asriel sighed, and bowed his head. "I suppose… that is all anyone can ask for." He dried his eyes. "Will it hurt?"

there will be no pain.

"...Okay"

Death drew his sword.

as your father was the king, and is now not… you are the king. for royalty, the sword is customary.

"I'm ready... Thank you for... thank you."

...you know, I don't think I've ever been thanked before. at least, not often. you are... welcome, asriel dreemurr.

The sword moved through the air, separating all that was of Asriel from all that would still be, the dust settling on the bed of flowers, which glowed brighter, sparkling in the fading light.

"I don't want to be alone... at least, not at first... can you stay with me?"

for... a time.

The skeleton and the small child at his side walked hand in hand, taking a different path, walking into a long desert of glowing black sand.

> And death shall have no dominion.  
>  No more may gulls cry at their ears  
>  Or waves break loud on the seashores;  
>  Where blew a flower may a flower no more  
>  Lift its head to the blows of the rain;  
>  Though they be mad and dead as nails,  
>  Heads of the characters hammer through daisies;  
>  Break in the sun till the sun breaks down  
>  And death shall have no dominion.  
> 

  * Dylan Thomas




End file.
